Nonvolatile memory typified by NAND flash memory is widely used for large-capacity data memory in mobile telephones, digital still cameras, USB (Universal Serial Bus) memory, silicon audio, etc. New applications are rapidly being developed; and it is desirable to downscale and reduce manufacturing costs. In particular, in NAND flash memory, multiple active areas (“A.A.”) share gate conductors (“G.C.”). NAND flash memory utilizes a transistor operation to store information by a threshold shift; and it is said that there are limitations on increasing the uniformity of the characteristics, the reliability, the operation speed, and the bit density.
Conversely, for example, in a phase change memory element or a resistance change memory element, the transistor operation is unnecessary in the programming/erasing operations because variable resistance states of a resistive material are utilized. Thereby, further increases of the uniformity of the characteristics, the reliability, the operation speed, and the bit density are expected.